Gilmore dancing!
by ticketyboochelcie
Summary: This is Dirty dancing cross with Gilmore girls kind of. I know its meant to be in cross overs but this is easer.PLEASE REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

The radio is on in the car, I was sat in the back reading with another girl my mum wanted me to be friends with that she made me spend ages pretending to like,sat by me,her name was Tootsie what a stuped name,maybe the mother was mentally out it and just shouted for candy and they toke it as the name of her kid .My parents Richard and Emily where sat in the front discussing something about the DAR meeting where Constance had yet again made Emily's bad books.I closed the book and listened to the radio.

"Hello everyone, this is Taylor giving you the music that has hit Stars hollow"A voice erupted from the speaker."The summer romances are a blooming and those pesky ticks are making a come back but it doesn't matter because everyone is in love"The voice chuckled"So heres a great song from Hep alien, a local band from no other than Stars hollow, called belive it or not. The song played

That was one of the many summers I had chosen to actualy go to join the holiday in hope of having some fun , I didn't care that everyone called me baby.

This was during my plans with Chris to move out, plans to join the Bangles while Chris went to college and disobeying my mothers frequent request to send me to yale and before the immense pain but beautiful blessing and new life. I thought I would never meet a guy better than Chris.

Thats the summer I first went to stars hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

We got out the car,a man was using a microphone shouting random activities though the loud speckers.

"Oh my god look at that"Tootsie said towards me.

"What"I asked.

"Him over there"She said staring at the man" I should've brought the coral shoes but you said I was taking too much."

"You had ten pairs" I stated bored.

"But they match that dress"She said.

"Oh my what will we do"I said sarcastically.

"This is a tragedy"She shrieked.

"No its really not a tragedy,a tragedy would be if the bangles broke up or even worse still world bar broke out"I said her face fell.

"Shut it Lorelai"She said her face still in a pout.

"Richard"A voice shouted "Richard".

"Jack" Richard said to the man shouting his name.

"After all this time you came to see how this old place was doing"Jack smiled at Richard.

"Sure but not the only reason hows the blood pressure"Richard asked.

" Fine fine hey I want you girls to know if it wasn't for Richard I would be broke and in dept a lot of dept"He said, he turned around.

"Billy bags"He said and turned to face Richard again"I have the best cabin for you and the beautiful girls"I walked away and went to help Billy with the bags.

"Thanks,do you want a job"He laughed.

I heard my mum behind me laughing"Hey Jack let him relax".

"Well three weeks here it will feel like a year"Jack said Billy moved to the cabin with our bags I followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

My parents informed me that I was going to go to a dance class at a place called Miss Patty's, the place was nice it had wooded wall each wall covered in diffrent show pictures from the studio founder's past. The dance teacher was call Rachel she was telling every one the steps but despite the endless lessons my mother had put me though for previous affairs i couldn't dance and contuned to step on peoples feet.

"One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more! One, two, three, four!Listen to the music!"The women shouted I tried to follow but it failed.

"Sorry again"I said after stooping on the guys foot next to me for the fourth time.

"Lorelai watch what our doing"My mother shouted at me from where she stood behind me .

"One, two, three, four! Start the train!"Everyone started a line which followed round the large studio "Ok now men round the out side women on the inner circle"The lines went round I was dyeing inside I hated this why my parents took me here was beyond me.

"Okay now, ladies, when I say stop you're gonna find the man of your dreams"The danced around a bit I was dreading the next part."Ok stop"A guy a little older than me grabbed me.

"Hey im Max"He said dancing around with me.

"Lorelai"I said concentrating on not standing on his feet..

"Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, and nowhere else."The women shouted.

"You hear that im boss"Max said.

" I heard and don't approve ,your in flip flops no man in charge of the dance should wear flip flops especially dancing with me who stood on a guys foot four time in the first hour of this class"She said.

" Ok then"Max said I was happy when he stopped talking he was starting to annoy me.

My mum and dad where busy talking to some guy my dad did golf with so I snuck off the the main house to explore and end my boredom.I walked round a corner till I saw a guy stood in Miss Pattys shouting at the staff.

" Now there are two types of staff here the waiters who go to college I picked you up from Harvard and Yale and hired you,and why would I do that because I thought you had enough in those pretty little heads of your to remember to keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup and show the god darn daughters a good time"someone sniggered.

"All of them even the ones that look like dogs"Some guy piped up.

" yes them to,just take them out to the gazebo show them the stars romance them"The guy continued.

" Hey Taylor I think they got it" A new guy came in he was wearing flannel and had a black cap on and was carrying a suit.

"Wait there Lucas"The man said to the flannel man a few more people entered the room"Well its the entertaiment staff,listen you ruffians you have different rules dance with the daughters any thing they pay for but no conversations and keep your hands off"Taylor shouted at the new guys.

"Aww man its the same with all these places don't talk no butt action"A guy behind Lucas said.

"Watch it Tj"Taylor said.

"Got that straight luke,do not touch them, just have the easy stuff and leave the rest for the more experienced"A guy said to Luke

"Shut it Kirk or I rip you apart"Luke sneered.

"Now Lucas no use for threats"Taylor said.

"Im going home bye looneys"Luke waved and walked out the door Lorelai had jumped in a bush before he saw her she waited till everyone had gone then she went home to her parents where she knew she was in trouble just as she got though the lobby door.

"Lorelai how dare you run off with out my promission you are grounded"Emily shouted to her.

"Go away mother im tired"Lorelai said going up stairs to her room she was sharing with Tootsie despite her attempts to get her own room

"No Lorelai down here now"Emily shouted Lorelai turned round and went to her mother.

"What"She said sourly.

"Thats no way to talk to your mother Lorelai now tell me where you where at twelve at night"Emily shouted

"No im going to bed now nightLlorelai turned around and ran up the stairs.


End file.
